Ruby and Kitt
by kittmustangGT
Summary: Just a short story about my two characters Ruby and Kitt. They are right now on earth and they haven't found any other Autobots. Their father Hotshot and Starfire is with them. Also, Kitt and Ruby are young in the story. I am not sure if I want to continue it or not since it has been a year since I have wrote a story.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first short story to right. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not.

Kitt giggled as she chased after Ruby. They were playing what the humans called tag. " Stop right there, Decepticon creep! " Kitt yelled as she chased after her sister.

Ruby giggled as she heard her sister. She turned around and laughed. There was no way she was going to let Kitt tag her. " Never! " She said, as ran backwards. Ruby, not being careful, tripped over a rock. She fell on the ground and looked at her sister.

Kitt giggled when she saw her sister fall. She now had the chance to tag her sister. She ran towards her and tagged her. She kept on running as she heard her sister complain.

" That's not fair! " Ruby yelled, getting up. She sighed as she saw her sister way ahead of her now. " Stupid rock! " She said, kicking it. She should of been more careful of running backwards.

" You would of been killed by a Decepticon. " A voice spoke. It was her father, Hot shot. He always watched the two play tag when he had the chance. " Running backwards isn't the best thing to do when you're in a fight. " He said, looking down at Ruby.

Ruby looked up at her father and nodded. " Right, I won't do that again. Kitt's way ahead of me now. I can't possibly get her now. " She said, her optics looking down. She felt a hand on her head as her father gently padded it.

" Don't be so sad. It's only a game, but not at least you know of not running backwards in tag. Anyways, it's getting dark. I don't want you two out in the open at this time. I don't think you want to see a Decepticon. " Hot shot said. He started to walk and Ruby followed after him. They needed to get back to their shelter. It was abandoned car garbage that was big enough for the three of them. It was where they stayed at for now until they could find the other Autobots. " Kitt! Get over here! I need you both inside now. " He said, as he could still see her running.

Kitt stopped when she heard her father's voice. With a quick nod, she ran over to her father and sister.

Well, this is it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot shot entered the car garage with Kitt and Ruby next to him. He smiled when he saw Starfire still there. He needed at least someone to stay here and knew she was a medic Autobot so she really didn't fight that often. He watched his two daughters run over to their mother and hug her. " They were playing tag outside. " He said, sitting next to Starfire.

Starfire nodded. She knew the two loved to play games. " Let me guess, They were playing the game what humans called tag again? " She asked.

" I would of not gotten if I haven't tripped! " Ruby complained as she could remmer Kitt tagging her. She still thought it wasn't fair.

" It wasn't my fault! " Kitt said, her optics narrowing at her sister.

Statfire chuckled. " No need to fight. The good thing is were here. I can't stand losing you guys. You are the ones I know who is left alive. " Starfire said, her optics looking down. She wanted to know if the other Autobots were alive. She hoped they were. Her optics looked over at Hotshot when he pulled her close to him. She smiled as she leaned her helm against his chest.

" Don't worry. We will probably find the others soon. We should get some rest now. I can keep watch for the night. " Hot shot said. One of them had to stay awake. Even know this car garage was abandoned, anything could show up.

" Are you sure? You need rest too, Hot shot. You can't possibly stay up all night. " Starfire said, her optics looking at him. She wanted him to get rest too. She sure didn't want him to stay up all night. She saw him nod before kissing her. She smiled, but pulled away when a loud noise was heard. She hugged Kitt and Ruby close to her as there was fear in her optics. No. It couldn't be a Deception. Not now!


End file.
